Because
by Ranko twin
Summary: We all know that Arawn and Rhiannon have been husband and wife since Rhiannon put her red scarf around Arawn. But the two have never had an official wedding day. R&R


Tears to Tiara does not belong to me, nor any of the characters.

A/N: Just a cute one-shot I came up with after watching Tears to Tiara two days straight. I just love Arawn and Rhiannon together so I couldn't help it!

-/-

Rhiannon looked in the full-length mirror in her bedroom and smiled cheerfully. She twirled around, her skirt flaring about around her. She was dressed in a beautiful, white dress and her hair was put down just the way Arawn liked it; everything had to be perfect for this day.

Morgan smiled at her friend and stared at her own reflection also. She was dressed in a deep red dress and a white rose was tucked into her wild hair. Octavia was dressed the same way and so were Llyr. Ermin and Epona were dressed similarly but their dresses were a lighter shade of red with white frills.

This was the day of Arawn and Rhiannon's official wedding day. It was not that much of a shock to most people; everyone in the Gael tribe knew that Arawn favored Rhiannon over the rest of his wives. What shocked people was that Arawn actually asked Rhiannon to marry him; the two were husband and wife since Rhiannon made Arawn the chieftain but it was never truly made official with a wedding.

A few months ago Arawn had approached all his other brides and said they were released from their commitment towards him, for he had found his true bride. Llyr and Morgan didn't know what to say or how to respond at first and after the initial shock wore off they finally decided this was probably for the best. Of course, there was denial and pleads from the two girls.

Every female in the castle doted on Rhiannon and helped prepare for the wedding, while the men laughed at Arawn's distress.

"You look beautiful Miss Rhiannon," Limwris complimented, coming up behind the girl. Rhiannon smiled softly and thanked her, a light brush painting her cheeks. Limwris took the longest to accept this, since she had loved Arawn for a very long time just from the stories she heard about him. She would act her usual perky herself throughout the day, but at night you could hear her silently weeping in her room.

Rhiannon almost wanted to back out because of all the pain she was causing people; Arawn's others wives and admirers loved Arawn just as much as she did, so what gave Rhiannon the right to have him all for herself. It took weeks to calm her nerves and have her agree to the wedding again.

"Ay, you do," Morgan agreed. Morgan took a bouquet of red roses and white primulas from a vase of water and handed them to Rhiannon.

There came a soft knock on the door to the bridal room. "Come in," Octavia called.

The door pushed open slightly and Arthur stepped in. Arthur was the one against Arawn and Rhiannon becoming husband and wife when he first met Arawn, but in the end it was he who encouraged Arawn to ask Rhiannon to marry him. Arthur noticed that Rhiannon was her most happiest when she was with Arawn and all he wanted was to see his little sister happy. Arawn, the great Demon King, was too chicken to ask Rhiannon to officially marry him, which Arthur often teased him about. Arthur finally had enough and said to Arawn that if he does not act soon that Rhiannon may grow tired of him and look for someone else.

This obviously did not help Arawn's nerves and that was the final push that got Arawn to ask Rhiannon to marry him.

"You look beautiful, Rhiannon," Arthur said in awe. His sister was practically shimmering with happiness.

"So I've been told," Rhiannon giggled.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked, holding his arm out to his sister.

Rhiannon took Arthur's arm and aloud him to lead her. "Yes."

_Meanwhile ~_

The ceremony was set up on the avenue. Everything was beautiful and decorated nicely. Ogam would be the priest at the wedding. The guests were already seated, ready for the ceremony to start. Despite the perfection, Arawn still stood uneasy at the alter; he fidgeted and switched his weight from one leg to the other impatiently.

"What is taking her so damn long?" he said annoyingly.

Ogam chuckled slightly and stared at Arawn with humor. "What is there to worry about Arawn? Are you afraid she could have changed her mind?"

Arawn scoffed and crossed him arms in front of his chest. "Me? The great Demon King? Afraid? You must be crazy. I mean, what do I have to be afraid of? Okay, so she did back out once because of all the pressure on her and who knows? Maybe she doesn't want me for a husband? What if Arthur was right and she found another man? Then I would be humiliated just standing here at the alter, waiting for a bride that will never show up." Arawn realized that he was rambling on and had just confirmed Ogam's suspicions.

"Shut up," Arawn muttered.

Ogam chuckled again and looked up at the deep, blue sky in thought. "I highly doubt that she would ever leave you, Arawn. She loves you too much. She couldn't marry any man other than you even if she tried. I knew from the moment I saw you two together in your tomb that she was the one you had waited for. And then I watched you two grow closer, and it was so good to see you smile like you used to when you were with Primula and Pwyll."

Arawn smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Ogam and Arawn's conversation was cut short by the peaceful harp playing by Taliesin. Arawn stood up straighter and smoothed out the wrinkles on his clothes; Ogam chuckled softly at Arawn's nervousness.

Epona and Ermin emerged from the second gate of Avalon and down the aisle, leading to the alter. They tossed apple blossom petals on their way. The two girls took their seats at the front row. Next, Rathy followed Epona and Ermin. On the matching red scarf Arawn and Rhiannon always wore, were two silver bands that Rathy made himself. For once, Arawn didn't complain that the elf didn't make swords. Rathy stood behind Ogam.

Then in a line the three girls walked out; each one of them held a white primula. First Morgan came and a couple steps after Morgan came Octavia, and then Llyr followed. They lined up across from Arawn and looked down the aisle, awaiting the bride.

Arawn gulped audibly as he waited for Rhiannon. And then she came, with her arm looped around her brothers. The two walked down the aisle slowly. At that moment, Arawn thought that she was more perfect than a White Spirit searched for. Her sparkling blue eyes were filled with love for him and only him. He felt foolish for even thinking she would leave him.

But then another thought passed through his mind. Why did she love him? How could she love a man like him? What did she see in his black heart? Looking back, she only became his wife to save him from her brother, and also out of thanks for saving her from the darkness. But was that love?

Finally, Arthur and Rhiannon reached the alter and Arthur pecked his sister on the cheek before handing her off to Arawn. Arthur moved to stand beside his friend.

Taliesin stopped his harp playing and sat beside Epona. He poked her cheek and sighed lovingly, causing Epona to move as far away from him as possible.

Then Ogam began the ceremony. As Ogam talked about two hearts uniting, Arawn leaned in slightly and whispered to Rhiannon. "Why do you love me?"

Rhiannon started at the question. "Why?" she whispered back. Arawn bit his lower lip and nodded. "It is because you are strong and brave, my lord. You have a kind heart and will stand by your friend's and comrade's side until the very end. You listen to me and talk to me, like no one in the tribe could ever do the way you do. Because you protect me and make me laugh, and make my chest feel warm when you speak to me. I love, because I love you," Rhiannon finished with a soft smile.

"Arawn?" Ogam asked.

Arawn jumped up in surprise and turned to look at the elderly man. "Yes?"

"I asked if you accept Rhiannon as your wife?" Ogam stated.

"Oh, yes, I do," Arawn said, staring at Rhiannon deep in the eyes. He put a hand to his beating heart and Rhiannon did the same; they were connected in more ways than one.

"And do you Rhiannon accept Arawn as your husband?" Ogam asked.

Without taking her eyes off of her Arawn, she nodded and said a silent, "Yes."

"The rings?" Ogam asked over his shoulder to Rathy. Rathy stepped forward and presented the rings to Ogam who took them both. Ogam handed the smaller ring to Arawn and the larger ring to Rhiannon. "These two rings will bind you two together all your lifetime and even after death. May you two find happiness together."

Ogam indicated for the two to put the rings on each other's fingers. After that was done, Ogam smiled softly. "You may now kiss you bride," Ogam said to Arawn.

Arawn gently cupped Rhiannon's face with his hands and pulled her close to him, capturing her lips with his. Arawn savored the taste to his wife; she tasted of fresh apples and honey. He broke away reluctantly and saw that Rhiannon still had her eyes closed, savoring the kiss. He laughed silently at her blushing face as her eyes finally fluttered open.

"So will you accompany me tonight in the bedroom, my wife?" Arawn asked.

Rhiannon blushed deeper but giggled. "I shall, my husband. I've been yours since the very beginning," she said with a smile.

That is what Arawn loved the most, Rhiannon's smile. He loves that fact that he now knows she will be safe, as long as she is with him. He loved how she brought out a side of him he hasn't even seen before. He loves how she can joke with him so casually. He loves how comfortable he feels around her and that he can take his guard down. He loves her, because he loves her. Arawn looked at her face lovingly. This is love.

-/-

A/N: I have become obsessed with this series, so expect more Tears to Tiara stories from me in the future.


End file.
